Caught in the Act
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma and Jasmine both get really embarrassed when Jorge walks in on them during a very private, tender, and heated moment. How will they shake it off? Drabble request #18 "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had, of course I'm in" for tonaku. KoenmaXOC Ties in with "Musical Espionage".
_**Caught in the Act**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This drabble is a drabble request for an askbox meme on Tumblr from Tonaku #18 This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had, of course I'm in. Since the couple requested is Koenma and my OC Jasmine, I decided this one is going to tie into my multi-chaptered fanfic Musical Espionage and it's going to take place between Chapters 13 and 14. If you haven't checked out that or the one shots that tie into it out yet, the first 13 chapters and the six one shots are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **Drabble Summary:** _Koenma and Jasmine both get really embarrassed when Jorge walks in on them during a very private, tender, and heated moment. How will they shake it off? Drabble request #18 "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had, of course I'm in" for tonaku. KoenmaXOC Ties in with "Musical Espionage"._

The sounds of passionate moans, gasps, and whimpers filled the four corners of the young prince's bedroom. Two lovers, bodies entwined, sweat glistening on their naked bodies as they writhed in pleasure from their intense, loving, and passionate lovemaking.

"Oh Koenma."

Jasmine loudly and lewdly moaned as Koenma gently thrusted his rock hard cock deep into the young demon hunter, hitting the right spot each time. As he gazed into his lover's large brown eyes, he could see the deep love and hazy lust. Oh how he loved seeing those beautiful eyes sparkle, her lovely face lighting up, and hearing her moan out his name was like music to his ears.

The prince wanted her to make more and keeping up his slow steady pace, he then kissed Jasmine's small pink lips deep and lovingly. The young human psychic moaned into the kiss and deepened it by slipping her tongue into Koenma's mouth and caressed his with hers. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist bringing him closer to her.

They then broke the kiss as Jasmine arched her neck back and groaned, "I love you."

Koenma lightly kissed her neck and replied, "I love you too my queen."

He then picked up his pace a little bit making Jasmine moan a little bit louder. Feeling a surge of pleasure, the young prince let out a loud groan. Jasmine then began to buck her hips in time with her lover's gentle thrusts.

"Harder my prince!"

Koenma gladly obliged to her request and began to thrust his cock harder and deeper into her pussy. Jasmine's moans went up an octave and she moved her neck back so she can look into his eyes again. They gave each other another hot and passionate kiss and parted seconds later.

Gazing lovingly into her eyes, Koenma then asked her in an innocent yet, seductive manner, "Please get on top my queen. Will you please ride me?"

Jasmine then gave him a wicked smile. She moaned with pleasure again and then replied in a low and sultry voice, "Yes my prince."

Koenma then withdrew his still hard cock from her pussy and laid down on the large king sized canopy bed. Jasmine then sat up and climbed on top of him. She began to tease him by slowly rubbing her wet crotch along the shaft of her lover's rock hard cock.

Looking up into her brown eyes that sparkled with the naughty gleam he loved, Koenma began to beg, "Please…please my queen."

Jasmine then began to giggle like a schoolgirl still teasing his cock with her wet pussy, "Please what my prince? You need to specify what you want. What do you want?"

He hated it when she teased him like this but damn, it was such a fucking turn on. Still gazing into her large brown eyes, Koenma then begged once more, sounding more desperate, "Please my queen. Ride me. Make love to me please."

Jasmine then licked her small pink lips, "I thought you'd never ask." Straddling him and positioning herself, the young demon hunter slipped his rock hard cock back into her pussy groaning at the slight pleasure it brought her.

She began to ride him in a slow and steady pace and both lovers moaned from the pleasure. Jasmine then brought down her long fingernails and gave her prince a light scratch on his toned chest.

"Ahhhhh…Jasmine."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "You like that don't you?"

"Y…yes."

"Hehehe…good."

She gave him another light scratch, making Koenma moan and whimper in pleasure. He then sat up and wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's slender waist to bring her closer to his naked body. Jasmine then pressed her small perky breasts against his bare toned chest and they shared another hot and passionate kiss when she sped up her pace on his cock, beginning to grind her hips and pelvis against him.

They both moaned into the kiss and parted a minute later. Jasmine shut her eyes and arched her neck back as Koenma trailed soft hot kisses along it.

"Oh Koenma I love you. That feels so good."

He began to thrust his cock up into her meeting her slightly faster pace and groaned back, "Oh Jasmine."

Being so consumed in their loving and passionate interlude, they didn't notice the large purple double doors to the bedroom opening and in walked Jorge.

Completely oblivious, the blue ogre then said, "Koenma sir, you have a…."

Jorge stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw and heard. The blue ogre stood there stunned seeing his young boss engaged in a passionate sex session with his human lover. Jasmine on top with Koenma holding her close to his naked body and they both looked over to see Jorge looking pale and about to have a heart attack, standing in the doorway.

The lovers both blushed deeply in embarrassment being caught naked, engaging in sweet passionate lovemaking in what was supposed to be Koenma's own private space and tried to cover themselves up. After the three of them all stared awkwardly at each other for a couple of minutes that seemed like an eternity, Jorge began to grovel with his blue cheeks blushing red, "I…I'm sorry...Sir…I…"

Both Koenma and Jasmine glared at him wanting him to leave. Both lovers wanted to finish up what they started and the only way that was going to happen is as if Jorge were to get the hell out.

Both lovers then shouted at the bumbling blue ogre, "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OGRE!"

Jorge then politely bowed and continued to apologize as he backed out of the room, "S…sorry..." he then turned around proceeded to walk out.

Koenma rolled his brown eyes and shouted, "Close the damn door dumbass!"

Jorge left the room and shut the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he didn't know whether he should be traumatized or not. Back with Koenma and Jasmine, they both sat next each other in bed feeling awkward about what just happened. The prince's handsome face was bright red while Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks were the same way.

After sitting there for about five minutes, Jasmine took a deep breath and said something, "Has he ever heard of knocking?"

Koenma chuckled, "Apparently not. He does this a lot."

Jasmine looked at the blanket on her lap for a minute and shifted her attention back to her boyfriend and best male friend, "What are we going to do? What if he blabs about what he saw to the other ogres?"

The prince felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and began to think of the worst case scenario, "Oh god, what if…what if he does and it gets to my father. Dad will find out that I'm not a virgin anymore and he won't take it as well as anyone else. He already calls you a whore, harlot, slut or any other nasty name he could think of. If he finds out about us making love he'll…he'll…"

Seeing her lover's anxiety, Jasmine gently took Koenma's hand in comfort and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She then said in a soothing voice in an effort to comfort him, "Koenma…hey Koenma…look at me,"

Koenma then looked at her still feeling anxious and the young demon hunter continued, "I understand how you feel right now. Hell, when I lost my virginity back in high school, I was totally freaked about my parents finding out."

"What happened when they did?"

Jasmine kissed his hand again, "When they found out, my dad almost died in shock and my mother said that I could do better and she was right, my first boyfriend, if you can call him that was a complete jerk. But, who cares about my past boyfriends. I'll tell you what we're going to do."

The prince bit his lip and asked her, "What are we going to do?"

Jasmine gave him a comforting smile and kissed his hand again, "Well, the first thing is we are going to do is get dressed. Then, we are going to march down to the ogre offices and we are going to talk to Jorge. In private of course, so, we'll just take him out to the bar for a drink and try to work out some sort of a system with him. Does that sound reasonable?"

Koenma sat there for moment, staring at the blanket on his lap and looked back at Jasmine and said jokingly, "That is without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever had, of course I'm in."

They both burst out laughing and Koenma began to feel better about this. They both hopped out of bed and got dressed. Jasmine held out her hand to Koenma and he gladly took it. As they walked out of the bedroom to walk downstairs to the ogre offices, Jasmine then asked Koenma, "Is there a bar here in Spirit World?"

Koenma chuckled thinking how cute Jasmine's forgetfulness was and replied, "Yeah, it's The Fallen Angel, remember when Shunjun and Jorge mentioned it during Christmas?"

Jasmine bopped herself on the head, "Oh duh, how could I forget?"

The prince gave a small laugh and leaned his head down to give Jasmine a kiss on her pale freckled cheek. When they finally walked downstairs to the ogre offices to talk to Jorge, the poor blue ogre wouldn't look at his boss in the face that is until Koenma then offered to buy him a drink at Spirit World's local dive bar, The Fallen Angel.

Jorge agreed and he, Koenma and Jasmine went to the bar and talked about the incident over some frothy pints of beer. As it turned out, Jorge didn't tell anyone what he saw. Koenma and Jasmine were both grateful that the blue ogre didn't blab to anyone and Jorge agreed to keep Koenma's private life private saying it wasn't his or anyone else's business. But, he did offer his young boss to come to him if he ever wanted any advice which made Koenma and even Jasmine blush.


End file.
